Jacob's Imprint
by Dragoneverheart
Summary: What if Jacob imprinted on Bella? Who would she choose then?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not Meyer. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**

* * *

Story begins at page 124 in Eclipse.

* * *

"Did it happen to you?" I finally asked, still looking away. "This love-at first-sight thing?"

Jacob was silent, and I looked up. I had a sick feeling in my gut, like I already knew the answer. I had no idea why I was reacting this way. Obviously Jacob could imprint on someone else.

"Yes."

A ghost of the hole in my chest started to open up. Idly, I wondered who the imprintee was. She would be lucky, of course, to have someone as warm and caring as Jacob, but a small part of me felt jealous. It was selfish, but I wanted Jacob to myself.

" So who is it?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat.

Jake looked at me incredulously, before turning it away. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Of course it matters," I protested. I was actually curious now.

"C'mon," he said, " Let's talk about something else."

"No, Jake, really. I want to know."

"Don't get upset okay? This won't change anything between us," Jake cautioned.

I nodded. We would still be friends, and that was a relief. I needed Jacob Black in my life.

Jake took my hand, and the warmth was comforting. " It's you. I imprinted on you, Bella. From the moment I saw you after I transformed."

"Jake..." I started.

He cut me off. "I know, Bella, I know. You love the bloodsucker. That's why I didn't want to tell you, but now that you know, just remember that I'll always be waiting for you. In case that leech leaves again, I'll be there for you. I would never hurt you, Bella, and I want you to be happy."

My heart seemed to be stuck in my throat. "Maybe I should leave now," I choked out, stepping away.

"What? But you just got here! I'll be good, I promise. I'll be your friend. Nothing more. I don't know when I'll see you again. "

I looked into his deep black eyes, and I could tell he was being sincere.

"I would, Jake, but I'm meeting Angela Weber after this. We can talk next time."

"When is next time?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt. It made my heart ache. After all, his pain was my pain.

"The next time he's away." I promised.

"Away?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "That's a nice way to describe what he's doing. Disgusting parasites."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jacob leaned over and brushed his lips over the back of my hand. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

I drove the way home slowly, knowing that I would have to face Edward. The road was wet, and gleamed in the weak sunlight. I was trying to untangle the knots in my brain. Jacob had imprinted on me, which meant we were soulmates. Thinking back, it wasn't much of a surprise. He was my sun. Being with him was as easy and natural as breathing. But then what about-

_Edward._

It dawned on me that Edward would know about this. He would have picked up Jacob's thoughts._ And he didn't tell you, _a snide voice in my head whispered. I pulled over to the side of the road once I was sure I had crossed the border, waiting.

It didn't take long. I saw his silver Volvo speeding towards me, before he blurred to my side.

I took a moment to stare, drinking in his beautiful copper hair, and scorching ocher eyes. "Hey," I said tentatively.

"Bella," he said carefully. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I didn't answer. I felt like a child, being scolded by her parents.

I heard him repeat my name before I tried to say anything. "Jacob needed me," I replied.

"He's dangerous," Edward murmured in his velvety voice. " Alice can't see you when you're with him. I was going to risk breaking the treaty to make sure that you were safe."

"No, Edward, you can't!" I pleaded, feeling a stab of panic. "Jake isn't dangerous."

"I need you, Bella," he replied simply.

"Jacob needs me too," I whispered in a low voice before adding," And you never told me he imprinted on me."

Edward's eyes flew to my face. "You're the very reason for my existence. I didn't want you to have a reason to leave me. I can't lose you."

He leaned towards me and touched my cheek. His hand was ice cold as he moved closer to press his lips to my collarbone. Slowly, he trailed kisses to my jaw, before reaching my lips.

Normally, I would have melted into his touch. This time, I flinched unwillingly. My body had remembered Jacob's warmth, making Edward feel ten times colder. He pulled away the instant I did.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his tone silky and seductive.

"Edward," I said. "I need to sort things out with Jacob. I need to see him."

Edward's eyes were closed. "No."

"I'm hardly a child. I can take care of myself," I protested, feeling irritated.

I could feel his cool lips on my forehead. "You mean too much to me Bella. I won't lose you."

I took a deep breath and started the engine to my truck, waiting for it to groan to life. I was going to have to find a way to get to Jacob, with or without Edward's permission.

* * *

Suggestions and reviews are always welcome. This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not Meyer. This is a story for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**

* * *

I made a lasagna that night. Charlie sat in the living room, watching a football game, while I chopped slowly at a tomato, careful not to slice off my fingers. I had to pay close attention. My head was whirling.

It wasn't so much that Jacob had imprinted on me, but the fact that Edward had kept it a secret from me. It was like a sting of betrayal, not unlike the time Jacob had revealed my motorcycle to Charlie.

Did Edward really have so little trust in my love for him? He was the absolute center of my universe.

But then again, Jacob was important to me as well. He was a part of me, and definitely not one I could live without.

Using a dish rag, I transferred the lasagna to the oven, and started mixing up a salad.

"Smells good Bells," Charlie said, walking into the kitchen. He seemed oddly determined to talk to me.

"Thanks," I replied, setting the salad bowl aside. "Is there anything you needed to tell me?"

"What gave me away?" he asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He seemed more cheerful than usual. Probably since Edward wasn't here.

"You never come in while I'm cooking."

Charlie sighed. " I was wondering how the whole balance thing is going on."

"I went over to Angela's today to help with her announcements."

"And you saw Jacob?" Billy must have already talked to him.

"Yea," I admitted.

"How is he?" Charlie asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Good," I said, just as casual. I wondered if he could tell I was lying. Things with Jacob were complicated, at best. The only solution to that was to talk to him, and Edward was in my way.

I set the table and placed the lasagna on the table, effectively ending our conversation. Charlie couldn't continue asking me questions with his mouth full.

After cleaning the dishes, I headed upstairs to my room. "Night Bells," he called after me.

"Night Dad."

* * *

I braced myself mentally before opening my bedroom door. Edward was lying casually on my bed, his eyes gloriously intense as he watched me approach him. The hard planes of his face reflected the moonlight, throwing his beauty into harsh clarity.

Cautiously, I folded myself next to him, pulling my knees to my chest.

Edward pulled himself upright, so fast that it startled me, my breath coming out in a whoosh. "Remember our deal?" He asked, his voice low and velvety.

"What?" I asked, not comprehending. My brain was still not in working order. I still could not look at Edward without thinking about his betrayal, and Jacob's imprint.

"The one where I agreed to change you after you marry me," he replied patiently. His face was relaxed, the picture of complete calm. But I could see that he was tense, his pale hands curled at his sides.

I leaned away from his frigid aura, burrowing deeper into my comforter before asking, "What about it?"

"I think graduation is long enough. I can change you instead of Carlisle, no strings attached. It will be up to you."

My first reaction was shock, then suspicion. "Does this have anything to do with Jake's imprint?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

When he didn't answer, I shifted towards him, touching my shoulder to his, and inhaled his amazing smell. I could feel his cool, marble body through the thin barrier of our clothing.

In response, he turned and gathered me in his arms, lifting me up like I weighed less than nothing. Pulled me into his lap. It was like sitting on ice, except that it contoured comfortingly into the shape of my body. His cool lips trailed from the side of my temple to the edge of my chin, and I shivered.

"You still haven't answered me," I muttered, fighting to stay focused. Edward always had this effect on me, rendering my ability to think completely useless.

"What was the question again?" Edward teased, reminding me once more of his superior memory.

"You know what I asked," I scolded lightly. I was not going to be distracted.

"Jacob's imprint on you was always there. I guess now that you know, I'm scared of losing you. I don't want you thinking he has some kind of moronic wolfish claim on you."

I remained silent. Jacob _did_ have a claim to me. He had carved a place for himself on my heart, almost as deep as Edward, and it was growing deeper every day.

The realization was a shock, and I willed my face to remain impassive. I needed time to think, without Edward influencing my thoughts.

Quietly, I whispered, "I need some human time."

He lay me carefully on the bed and kissed me, his icy lips hard yet gentle at the same time, moving softly against my own. I could taste the cool scent on his tongue, and sighed under his touch.

Soon, he pulled away, leaving me with my scattered thoughts all over again. Giving me one last look, he leaped gracefully out my window.

I got up after he left, and padded to the window sliding it shut. I could finally think straight.

* * *

It was dark, and difficult to see. I must have tripped at least ten times, cursing at my lack of coordination, before I felt the phone under my hands.

I dialed in Jacob's number and waited, listening for Charlie's snores. It was ridiculously late, and yet I was still wide awake. _Forget it, _I thought. _Jake's probably asleep by now._

Stupidly disappointed, I cut the call and let myself fall to the floor. What was I doing? Why had I sent Edward away? I needed him. He was a drug that I gravitated to helplessly.

That night, I slept uneasily, feeling too hot, and too cold at the same time.

In my dreams, Edward's voice murmured, _I can change you instead of Carlisle, no strings attached, _while Jacob's warm lips brushed the back of my palm. _I'll be waiting._

I woke with a jolt, one goal in my mind: I need Jacob.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts! I read all your reviews. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All those belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I am not her. If I were, I'd be rich. No money is made off of this. This is for entertainment only.**

* * *

When Alice came to pick me up in Edward's silver Volvo that day, I felt no suspicion. I climbed in, feeling the vibrations of the stereo shake the frame of the car. I folded my hands in my lap, watching her as she sang in a high soprano to the music.

"Hey, Alice," I called through the noise, "Where's Edward?"

She hit the locks and gas simultaneously, and started down the road.

"They needed to hunt," she replied, turning down the volume.

"Oh." I sat back. If Edward wasn't here, I could go see Jacob and-

"Your future just disappeared," Alice commented, cutting my train of thought.

I sighed. _Busted_.

It was only then that I realized that we weren't heading to my house. Instead, we were nearing the Cullen's. Alice noticed me noticing and trilled,"We're having a slumber party!"

My stomach sank. "You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"

She laughed and nodded. "It'll just be us girls. Esme cleared it with Charlie, and I will drive you to and from school."

I turned my face to the window, grinding my teeth.

"Sorry," Alice said, her eyebrows pulling together. Her tone was apologetic. "He cares about you. That's all."

"It's because of Jacob, right?" I growled. "Alice, he's not dangerous!"

"You don't seem to be able to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be, and I can't see you when you're with those _dogs._"

"Edward is going to be in in so much trouble when he comes back," I threatened uselessly.

Alice grinned.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep now," I announced, heading for the stairs. Alice tagged along.

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm not going to try and break out. You'd catch me if I tried."

"I'm just here to show you where your things are," she said innocently.

Edwards room was the farthest end of the third floor hallway, but when I opened the door, I blinked in surprise. Had I picked the wrong door?

Alice giggled.

"What the hell is this?" I spluttered. A colossal bed dominated the center of the room, the frame black, and covered with a dull gold. Edward's things were shoved up against the wall.

"You didn't really think he would make you sleep on the couch did you?" Alice laughed.

I mumbled unintelligibly as I stalked forward to snatch my things off the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy," Alice sang. "See you in the morning."

After my teeth were brushed, and I was dressed, I grabbed the huge, puffy pillow and the gold coverlet. Dragging them over to the couch, I settled into the soft cushions.

It was silly, but I didn't care. This was all too much.

There was a light knock on the door.

"What is it, Alice?" I called irritably.

"It's me," Rosalie said softly, opening the door slightly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I replied, an octave higher that normal.

I got up, and slid to the side, making room. My mind was blank.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked. "I didn't wake you up or anything did I?" Her golden eyes swept over my makeshift bed.

"No, I was awake. Yes, we can talk."

She laughed lightly, and it sounded like a chorus of bells. Then she stopped. "Please don't think of me as horribly interfering," she pleaded gently, sitting on the other end of the couch. Keeping her distance. "I'm going to try to tell you why I think you should stay human."

She laughed again, sounding oddly embarrassed, the moonlight illuminating her perfect features as I blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Okay," I forced out slowly. Rosalie gave me a small smile, and began her story.

She told me about her human life, her transformation, and finding Emmett.

"I got luckier than I deserved," she recalled. "Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I had known myself well enough. But there will never be more than just the two of us. I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, gray-haired with him, surrounded by our grandchildren."

I was silent for a while, taking it in.

"Don't you see Bella?" Rosalie asked, looking me straight in the eye. "You already have everything, and now you want to throw it all away!"

She froze abruptly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I thought I could go through this calmly."

"It's okay, Rosalie. It's nice to know you better."

"I apologize for being such a monster. I'll try to behave myself from now on," Rosalie replied. She stood up in a fluid gesture, and made as if to leave.

"Would you like me better if I chose to stay human?" I blurted out. The question had been prodding at me, a spike in the back of my head.

She turned back to me, her lips turning up wryly in the corners. "Undoubtedly."

The next question flowed out of my lips before I could stop it. "Would you rather I be with a werewolf than become one of you?"

Rosalie paused, and I froze, wondering if I had gone too far.

"Bella," she said finally," Anything is better than this. Even being with some stinking _dog._" She tilted her head to the side. "Although, it would probably be better if Edward didn't know you asked."

"He'll find out anyways," I mumbled miserably. And it was true. I couldn't confide in anyone without Edward knowing. The realization was stifling. Where was my privacy?

"I'll try not to think about this in front of him," Rosalie assured me. "And you should probably go to sleep."

* * *

I dreamed of Edward that night. As usual.

He stood before me with his perfect crooked smile, stealing my breath away. Not moving, and frozen in all his glorious beauty.

I tried to take a step towards him, but something was holding me back, and I looked back to see Jacob gripping my wrist. His hand was rough and very warm, his black eyes intense and pleading. _Don't go_, they seemed to be begging.

They snared my attention, but I was still aware of the cold aura at my back. It neared with every passing second, and suddenly I could feel a sharp pang at my neck.

Edward had bitten me.

Instantly, I was overwhelmed by the unbearable pain, but though my hazy focus, I could see Jacob fading away.

I screamed. _Jacob!_

I woke in a pool of sweat, panicking momentarily, wondering were I was.

I saw Alice standing over me. "Time for school!" her voice chimed enthusiastically "We got blueberry pancakes."

"Oh yea. Sure."

Alice hovered by me while I got ready, chattering about the things we could do after school.

I walked wearily to the car, hoping to get the day over with.

While Alice drove, I tapped my finger nervously on the side of the door. The speed of the car still made me nervous and edgy.

I closed my eyes and not tried to think about. Unfortunately, that led to me thinking about my dream.

It unnerved me, as I realized that I wasn't ready to be transformed yet. That I still had a lot of things that I hadn't dealt with yet.

Worst of all, I was confused. I had been so sure that Edward and I were perfect for each other, and that had led me to want to become a vampire. Now that I knew that I was Jacob's imprint, I needed more information. I was not going to rush into eternity without thinking it through.

"Alice," I said. "Can I make a call?"

She turned to face me. "Well..." she started doubtfully.

"Come on," I whined, fully aware that I sounded like a child throwing a tantrum, "You're already kidnapping me."

A bit of guilt flashed over Alice's small face. "Alright," she allowed, handing me the silver phone.

I flipped it open, and punched in Jacob's number.

"Hello?" his husky voice drawled.

"Jake?"

"Bella? Is that you?" His voice transformed, turning joyous.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to asked you some more about the imprint in person, but..." I paused. "Let's just say I got kidnapped."

He understood what I meant immediately. "We'll come get you," he growled, instinctively using plural.

"Jake, it's fine. I don't mind. Much. Anyways, it's a school day," I assured him, biting my lip. I wondered what I had expected to accomplish with this call. Ask Jacob to explain supernatural things through the phone? Maybe my subconscious had just wanted to hear his voice.

"We do need to talk. Soon." His voice conveyed every bit of the impatience that I felt.

"Yeah. We do," I murmured softly.

"When are they going to leave you alone?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Damn those bloodsuckers!" Jacob cursed. He was quiet for a while. Then he said, "Talk later."

He hung up abruptly.

"Well that was fast," I muttered, handing Alice back the phone.

* * *

When Alice pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, I got out, tripping on my untied shoelace.

Alice stood next to me, waiting patiently as I fumbled with the knot.

"Go to class, Alice," I grumbled. My fingers were not cooperating with me, and I could tell it would take a while.

She hesitated, assessing my dexterity, before agreeing. She flitted to the building, seeming more graceful than a ballerina.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie parking her red convertible a few lots down. That was when I heard the growling of a motorcycle.

Like everyone else, I turned in shock to see it screech to a stop.

"C'mon Bella!" Jacob called, waving urgently.

I was frozen for a second before I understood.

I glanced over at Rosalie. She was close enough that she could stop me.

She looked at me, and the hint of a smirk played on her lips. Very obviously, she feigned ignorance, looking away.

My knees practically gave out from under me with relief, and I sprinted towards freedom.

Jacob revved his engine, grinning. I jumped on the back of his seat, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

I caught sight of Alice, frozen at the edge of the cafeteria. Instead of looking furious like I had expected, her expression seemed slightly resigned, yet also amused.

Then we were racing across the blacktop.

"Hold on," Jacob shouted.

I leaned my cheek onto his back as we sped down the highway. It was obvious when we reached the safe zone, because the bike slowed, and Jacob straightened up, howling with laughter.

"Not bad for a prison break, eh?" he asked.

"Good thinking, Jake."

"I remembered what you said about the psychic leech not being able to predict what I'm doing."

He pulled me into a scorching hug. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, his breath ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes at him; he knew what I wanted. Offhandedly, I wondered whether that was part of the imprint.

He sighed and took my hand in his rough one. "Okay, okay. Let's talk."

* * *

Do you guys understand what's going on? Leave your answers in the reviews! Your help is very much appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is for entertainment only. Done? Okay. On with the story.**

* * *

We ended up at the beach, walking together silently. Eventually we stopped at _our _tree. A huge piece of driftwood, bleached white and deep in the sand.

Jake took a seat, waiting for me to join him. When I did, he said, "So knowing you, you have questions."

I nodded.

Jacob sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me a bit more about imprinting. What it it, exactly?"

"It's so hard to describe," Jacob complained. "It's not exactly love at first sight. It's more like, gravity moves. When you see _her_, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. You would do anything for her, to be with her..."

I listened, trying to absorb the type of emotion Jacob had for me. There was no doubt that I cared for him, but to get so much in return seemed too unbalanced.

"Jake," I said carefully. "You know I love you. But...I'm not_ in_ love with you."

He nodded, like he had expected my answer. "I know, Bells, and we can try to be just friends, but you have to know that I'll be fighting for you. Always."

"Is being friends not enough?" I argued weakly.

Jacob's eyes were intense as he gazed at me. A conflicting mix of emotion flickered in their depths. It was the way a werewolf looked at his imprint.

"No."

He was leaning close to me now. Close enough that it was impossible for me to not to notice his muscular form, and unexpectedly, I felt a flutter in my stomach.

Jacob looked..._sexy._

I quickly shoved that thought aside, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

I turned away so he couldn't see. "L-let's talk about something else," I stuttered, desperate for a distraction.

"Quil imprinted," Jacob offered, complying with my request.

"What?" I gasped, thrown off. "On who?"

"It's a bit out of the ordinary. Don't freak okay?" He took a deep breath. "Quil's never been to Emily's place yet and-"

"Quil imprinted on Emily too?" I guessed.

"No! Emily had had her two nieces down for a visit and...Quil met Claire."

"Emily doesn't want her niece with a werewolf? That's a little hypocritical." I frowned.

"It's not like that. It's just, well, a bit early."

"What do you mean early?"

Jacob assessed my expression. "Claire is two."

Rain started to fall as I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"You're making judgements," Jacob accused. "I can see it on your face."

"Sorry," I muttered. "But it sounds a little creepy." I was starting to dislike this whole imprinting situation. Why couldn't it be more like Sam and Emily? Where _both_ people were happy in the arrangement?

"It's not like that. Quil doesn't see it that way. He'll be the best, kindest big brother that kid will ever have. When she's older, and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding and trustworthy than anyone she's ever known. Once she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Sam and Emily."

"What about us?" I asked tentatively.

"It should have gone that way as well. We were meant to be together. This would have been your natural path, but something pulled you aside." Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he said this. His expression was dark, and I had no doubt who he was referring to as that _something_.

"He's like a drug for you, Bella," Jake murmured. "I can see what he does to you."

I gave him a sharp look. " I love him, Jake," I stated, watching him flinch.

His bitter mask was in place as he replied, "Just tell me one thing. How much more time do you have before he bites you?"

Now it was my turn to flinch. I was reminded of my dream.

"Edward said that he could do it after graduation but-"

I stopped. Jacob's entire frame was shaking, and I watched him try to contain his fury, taking slow measured breaths until it was only his hands that were trembling.

I realized that he never expected me to be serious about the transformation.

"Graduation," he said flatly.

"I'm not sure."

His eyes flew to my face. "What do you mean."

I hesitated, looking down, before whispering, " I was having some doubts."

"Don't you see, Bella?" Jacob said. "It's a sign. He's not right for you. You would have to change to be with him, but if you chose me, you wouldn't need to. You could grow up, be with your family. Renée, Charlie..."

"Okay. I get it," I said, stopping him. His words were thinning my resolve, and I was scared that if he continued, he could convince me to give up becoming a vampire.

I stood up. "Maybe I should go now," I muttered unwillingly. I was not eager to face Edward.

Jacob seemed surprised by my conclusion. "No, stay," he begged. " I barely get to see you anymore. I'll just be Jacob." He gave me a half-smile that seemed forced. "We can go visit Emily or ride the bikes. Whatever you want," he promised.

I couldn't fight with him. "Okay," I agreed.

* * *

It was almost dusk when we left Emily's place. The whole pack had been there, and they had been happy to see me. No hint of resentment or suspicion other than a few lighthearted jokes about the "vampire girl", though they stopped immediately when Jacob gave them a threatening glower.

Emily had greeted us by scolding Jake, saying that it was about time he told me about the imprint, before offering me some freshly baked scones.

I was relaxed as Jake and I rode our bikes to his place and into his garage.

"You know, I never apologized for that stupid move with the bike," Jacob brought up. "I'm really sorry."

He looked at me hopefully, his wind-blown, tangled black hair sticking in all directions around his pleading face.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fine! You're forgiven." There had been no way for me to refuse him. He looked like an adorable puppy.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should leave," I said, grimacing. "Alice will be worrying about me."

"You could stay here for tonight," Jake offered, playing with a jumble of wires. He looked up before I could hide the beginnings of a blush.

His russet skin started to gain the undertones of red as he realized the reason for my blush. "Geez, Bells. You know what I meant," he complained.

My face felt hot, and I struggled to maintain a neutral tone. "Yeah, sorry. Thanks for the offer, but I do need to go."

I got up, and promptly proceeded to trip over my own feet.

Jake was next to me in an instant, catching me before I fell. Carefully, he pulled my upright, cradling me to his chest, waiting for me to retain my sense of equilibrium.

His body warmth felt good.

Before I knew it, he had stepped away, folding his hands behind his back. "See you, Bella honey."

"Drag me over sometime soon, okay?" I said. Then I grinned. "You can kidnap me anytime."

Jacob smiled back at me, a cheerful, sunny grin before leaning towards me and planted a scorching kiss to my temple. "Count on it."

* * *

It was pouring as I drove my motorcycle to the Cullen's. I was thoroughly soaked as I walked the bike into the cavernous garage, a sharp contrast to Jake's homey one.

Alice was waiting for me, perched lightly on the hood of a Porsche. Sighing, she stroked the glossy yellow paint. "He bribed me with this you know? To watch over you." She sighed again. "I haven't even gotten a chance to drive it."

"Sorry," I spit through chattering teeth.

"You look like you could use a warm shower," Alice commented, springing up.

"Yep."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. She knew my answer without me having to say it, and nodded in assent. Her eyes however, were raging with curiosity.

I went to bed early that night, curling up on the sofa.

It was still dark when I woke up, aware of a cold presence.

"Sorry," Edward murmured, so softly that it was part of the darkness.

I tensed, feeling a certain level of discomfort. I hadn't let him explain the secrets he had kept from me, and it left barrier between us.

He sensed my body going rigid. "We can talk in the morning," he said in his honeyed, silky voice.

"'Kay," I breathed, falling once more into unconsciousness.

* * *

Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed when I woke.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

I sat up, still groggy from sleep. I was in no mood to interrogate him so early. Then again, Edward wouldn't know that. _He_ didn't need any sleep.

I sighed. "I need some human time."

He nodded, seeming to understand before slipping away. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in, and rolled out of the couch to head to the bathroom.

Once I was decent, I padded around the house, looking for Edward.

He appeared beside me before I had to look long, and took my hand in his.

Together, we walked back to his room, and he led me to the bed.

Slowly, he moved towards me so that his nose was touching my forehead, and inhaled deeply. "So," he started, his sweet breath caressing my face. "I know you're upset with me."

I pulled away from him so that he couldn't distract me. "I still don't know why you didn't tell me."

He understood what I was getting at.

"I couldn't lose you," he murmured in his velvety voice.

I felt irritated. "I know that but..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "Do you really not trust me to stay with you?"

"You care about that dog too, and I did leave you once before. I felt that if you knew about his claim to you, you would choose him over me."

"So you _don't _trust me."

He sighed. "You're human, Bella. Things can still change for you." He tilted his head, before a small smirk pulled at his lips. "But you'll become one of us soon. We'll have eternity together."

I shuddered at the thought. "Edward," I said hesitantly. "I was thinking that maybe we could not do it so soon? One year, or two...it doesn't matter that much. I could go to college..."

I trailed off. Edward was upset. I could tell from the look in his eyes.

"Don't be mad," I whispered. "I just need some more time, to think."

"Are you...trying to back out?" Edward asked, the pain etched clearly on his beautiful face. "Or are you going to choose that mutt?"

I watched his face carefully, watching as it slowly shifted to jealousy.

"I'm not choosing anyone, really," I murmured. "I feel like my feelings are jumbled up, and honestly, I'm still mad at you, Edward." His name burned a spot on my tongue. "I thought you trusted me. I thought you respected me, despite me being a helpless, weak human. I know you know I _hate_ being babysat. I can make my own choices. Stop trying to protect me!"

I stopped myself before my rant could spiral out of control, and unexpectedly, I thought about Charlie's complaint about me pushing away others for Edward.

Ever since I was young, I had always thought of myself as independent, but at that moment, I could see how completely Edward dominated my life. He was the center of my universe, and I didn't like that.

"Maybe we should try to get some distance from each other," I suggested slowly, trying out the words on my tongue. "I need some space to think properly."

His face was completely closed off, but he nodded, and I got up from the bed.

Grabbing my stuff, I walked out the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

Seriously. Does anyone even understand what's going on? I do because I'm the writer, but you? Ha! Good luck.

Bonus question: How often do you guys want updates?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its character belong to SM. **

* * *

Alice drove me home, keeping with the slumber party charade.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked when I walked in.

"Sure," I answered noncommittally, dropping my stuff at the foot of the stairs.

I was tired and cranky, but in my absence, I was sure that Charlie was behind with the housework.

I knew that the laundry was building up, so I grabbed the hamper and started towards my room, reading to strip down the sheets.

I paused beside the bed, cocking my head to the side.

Where was my pillow? I turned in a circle, and oddly enough, I noticed that my room looked tidier. The clothes that I had left on the ground were gone.

Suspicious, I checked the washing machine, but it was empty, along with the dryer.

Foolishly edgy now, I slowly patrolled the house, looking for the missing clothing. Vaguely, I wondered whether I should asked for Edward, before quickly rejecting the idea. I had told him I wanted space, so I would give the same to him.

Instead, I went to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a dull voice said.

"Jacob?"

"Bella! What's going on?" He could heard the note of panic in my voice, and reacted to it. "What's wrong?"

"Um...I'm not sure. Something feels a bit off."

"On my way."

With the knowledge that I would be seeing Jacob, I could feel some of the tension seep out of my body, and wandered to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey Dad, Jake's coming over soon," I called, sifting through the fridge.

"That's great Bells," he replied from the living room, sounding pleased, and I rolled my eyes. His obvious preference for Jacob over Edward was justified, but ridiculous.

I discovered some leftover lasagna, and started to place it in the microwave when I heard a knock.

Charlie was the one to open the door.

"Hey, kid," he greeted. " Good to see _you_ here."

I listened to them talk while watching the food revolve. Charlie stopped after a few minutes and went outside, claiming that he had to do some "gardening". It was clear though, that he just wanted to give the two of us some quality time together.

Charlie was about as good as lying as I was.

After about a second, I felt a presence behind me, and I turned to see Jacob.

His face was tense.

In a low voice, he muttered," Your place reeks of vampire."

I opened my mouth, about to explain the near constant presence of vampires in my house, before he placed a finger to my lip.

"Not them. This one's different." He frowned. "Does the bloodsucker know?"

I winced slightly. "I sort of told him I wanted some space?"

Jacob seemed pleased, despite trying to hide it. Instead, he asked, "And you're doing okay without him?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Lowering my voice further, I muttered," It's honestly a bit freeing without him with me twenty-four seven. I'm an independent person."

Jacob heard me anyways, of course, with his sharpened senses.

"An independent person with a stunning lack of equilibrium," he replied smoothly, flashing a brilliant smile.

It caught me off balance, and I felt that flutter in my stomach. Mercifully, the microwave beeped, meaning I had an excuse to turn around and take out the lasagna.

A trilling voice cut through the soft atmosphere. "Bella."

Alice, was sitting on the counter, her small face filled with tension and worry. She glanced at Jacob, acknowledging his presence before turning to me. "I saw an attack. One week from now."

"What kind of attack?" Jacob asked. He had a blank mask on his face.

"Newborns." Alice frowned. "I can't see the actual battle, so I'm assuming you werewolves are there."

Her frown deepened as she concentrated more. "I can't see Bella either."

After a pause, she added, "Victoria. Victoria's going to be there."

Her name sent a shiver along my spine, and Jacob moved to slip a warm arm around my waist. Alice's golden eyes followed his movements, narrowed in suspicion before she continued.

Unhappily, she muttered, her voice still like bells, "The only conclusion I can get from this is that the newborns are here by Victoria's commands, and she's here for Bella. My family, and you wolves will fight together, and Bella with be with you."

Jacob nodded, taking it all in. "Just so you know," he said. "One of the bloodsuckers have already been here."

Alice seemed to notice the new scent for the first time, and froze. "We'll increase protection," she promised.

"So will we."

Seeming dissatisfied, Jacob turned to me and muttered, "Got to tell the pack. I'll be back soon, Bella."

When he left, I felt an absence of warmth, and crossed my arms to conserve body heat. Trying to ignore the cold, I commented, "Well that went surprisingly well."

"Well enough," Alice agreed. "We need need to tell this to Carlisle."

She sprang lightly off the counter, and stepped closer to me. "But first, what's going on with you and Edward, Bella?" she asked.

Her warm, butterscotch eyes held no resentment or suspicion. Just curiosity.

"Can you keep a secret?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've had_ years_ of practice keeping my thoughts to myself."

I leaned against the counter and laced my fingers. "I don't know, honestly. I just...don't feel respected. I hardly have the privacy that a normal person would need, and I'm under constant protection." I paused. "Edward's an amazing, considerate, caring person, but he's really possessive."

Alice listened to me, seeming to understand, and I started to relax, voicing some of my deeper worries.

"You know, I'm kind of rethinking the transformation. Jacob's a really important part of my life. If I'm his imprint, then that would mean that if I turned into a vampire, I would be killing the center of his universe, and I can't do that. I know what that would feel like. It would destroy him."

Alice piped up. "If you had to choose between my brother and him, who would you pick?"

If she had asked me a month ago, I would have answered effortlessly. Of course it would have been Edward.

Now I hesitated. "I don't know."

Alice sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I would support you either way. I love you like a sister, Bella. Your happiness is important."

"To me, you _are_ my sister, Alice," I replied, feeling touched.

Alice kissed my cheek and said, "Well I really do need to tell Carlisle. I think we'd all prefer you alive, no matter who you decide to pick."

A moment later, she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not Meyer, and lets face facts: I'm glad I'm not her.**

* * *

I didn't hear anything from Alice or Jacob in the morning, but when I got out of school, Jake was waiting for me.

"The Cullens wanted us to get some training, for fighting the newborn bloodsuckers and I figured that you might have wanted to come," he said.

I smiled, grateful for the fact that he had thought to included me. "Of course I would," I replied.

He nodded, and gestured towards my truck. "Let's drop that off first."

He let me drive without any complaint about the speed. Instead, he just settled back and watched me drive, leaving me feeling self-conscious. When red started to bloom on my cheeks, and I started to feel lightheaded, forcing me to drive even slower, he just smiled.

"Stop that," I muttered, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

"Sure, sure."

Once I pulled the truck to a stop, Jacob hopped out and waited for me at the porch.

Without any warning, he scooped me up and started into the forest at a fast sprint.

"Hey!" I complained, surprised.

I could feel his laughter vibrate though his body, the low, husky chuckle.

"It's not just for my personal enjoyment," he assured me, his lips pressed to my ear. "The leeches wanted to see if my scent is enough to cover yours."

I didn't argue. It felt nice in his arms.

* * *

When we reached a clearing, Jacob set me down gently, and I noticed Jasper approaching us.

"Nothing," he called. "As long as you didn't know Bella was here, her scent is practically undetectable."

I nodded as that started to discuss something else, settling by the base of a tree trunk.

The afternoon flew by, as I watched. Edward was there, of course, but he kept his distance.

Strangely his presence didn't evoke the overwhelming sense of passion I had felt before.

I frowned, and started to reflect over my relationship with Edward. It had start off in a unique way, but it was mostly because of the fact that he was a vampire that drew me in.

_Then what about all those months without him? _I thought._ I must love him if I never recovered._

Or had I?

I realized that the reason I had never moved on was because I felt that I _shouldn't_ have moved on. By sense of duty, I had held on to Edward, thinking that it was the right thing to do. I realized that I had been infatuated with him, and that my passion for him had been burned away a long time ago by someone else.

Jacob.

He was the one that had never given up on me in my darkest of times. What I had with him was real.

Elated with my discovery, my eyes sought him out, watching his fluid attacks as his russet fur gleamed in the sunlight.

I wanted to tell him, but I slowed myself down. First things first.

I had to break things up with Edward.

* * *

I know that this chapter is a bit short and kinda rushed, but I just wanted to put the story back on track. Suggestions are always welcome, of course. (I could _really _use some right now. I don't know what my story looks like to the reader.) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
